Unattainable
by patsu18
Summary: "Do you have any idea how being rejected hurts? I've experience enough rejection to last me a lifetime!" She waited for him to come back. And he did. Only, this time, he was unattainable. one-sided :FranticShipping: v.s. :MagmaJewelShipping:
1. Unexpected

So this is my first (or second. I'm not sure. O-o) attempt at writing an angst- y hurt(?) fic. Am I trying too hard? Tell me if I am.

This was sorta inspired by Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away' I think. Not really sure what possessed me to write this.

I had mood swings while writing this. I personally feel hurt whenever something bad happens to Sapphire. :(

BTW, I used Courtney's other name, Marge because I was used to calling her Marge... :I

One sided :FranticShipping:

I don't own Pokemon Special.

Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

She honestly didn't notice it.

They've been extremely close to each other, like two peas in a pod. One was almost never seen without the other. Then things changed.

When had they drifted away?

She continued her quest to collect badges. He traveled to conquer contests.

"Parting was inevitable," he said. "Our passions are polar opposites, after all."

Her heart was torn. She wanted to hone her skills in battle against seasoned trainers in other regions. But she also wanted to continue traveling with him. He was a large part of her life now. She can't possibly choose between the boy she loves and the one thing she truly excel at.

I love you, she wants to tell him. Do you remember what I told you? If you do, tell me. Do you feel the same way? If you do, I will stay by your side. I won't mind not being able to battle. Just being able to see you and be with you will make me happy.

But their paths were set. They parted ways.

She wasn't able to tell him.

Of course, they kept in touch. They contacted each other at least once a week, comparing victories, admiring each other's notable feats and they even bickered every once in a while, for old times sake. But then, he said something unexpected.

"Hey, remember Marge?"

She flinched inwardly.

"Marge? That Magma woman?"

"Former team magma member," he corrected her patiently. "Remember I when I told you she was a retired coordinator?"

"Mmm."

"Well, guess what? I bumped into her several times during contests. Apparently, she's back to coordinating!"

"Whoop dee friggin' doo. Does she want a medal?"

He ignored her sarcastic words. "We're planning to compete in contests together. I won't be traveling alone anymore."

His words triggered something unpleasant within her. Anger? Jealousy? Or maybe both?

"Well that's good for ya!" she snapped. "Ya won't be alone in fawnin' over your Pokémon's glossy fur and oh-so-fabulous costumes. It was all my fault for pointin' out we should go our separate ways! 'Our passions are polar opposites, after all!'"

"I –I didn't mean it that way, Sapph."

She knew he didn't mean it. But she'd been harboring feelings for him since Arceus knows when. Mention of another girl (one who shares his interests at that) suddenly pushed her t snap.

"I know. Sorry 'bout that." she said in a quiet voice. She then tried to change the subject.

"Ya were talkin' about a new coat for Coco?"

"Oh, yes!" and he went on and on about how the new accessory helped him win another ribbon in the cute category.

It wasn't obvious, but she could hear a strained note in every word he says. Her accidental outburst severed the fine line that connected them both since their separation.

"Well, I gotta get going. Talk to you later, Sapph. Bye!"

"See yah."

He called a few days later. They made small talk and she noticed that he tried hard to avoid talking about 'That Magma woman'.

"So, how's Toro? Have you been brushing her fur regularly like I told you to?"

"I ain't no prissy like ya but yeah, I still brush her fur."

They bickered a bit then she heard a voice that wasn't his over the phone. It wasn't that loud, but her sensitive hearing picked it up.

"Ruby, we need to go now. Say goodbye to your little friend."

She tensed when she heard the voice.

"Excuse me." he muttered into the phone. He covered the receiver so it was muffled but she could still hear him say, "Marge. I told you not to talk to me when I'm on the phone with Sapphire."

So they were together. Well, duh.

"I have to go now, Sapph. Contest's starting."

"Best of luck." she whispered to the dial tone.

He stopped contacting her twelve months later. She called his father, Norman.

"My son went overseas a few months ago. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

So was she.

She beat the Elite Four two years later. She'd finally reached her goal. Surely he'd at least try to congratulate her or show her his face. She desperately scanned the crowds as they awarded the Champion's cape to her. She saw the familiar faces of her parents, the Dexholders, and the Gym Leaders who cheered her on until the end. She also saw faces of nameless strangers who also rooted for her during the long grueling journey through Victory road.

But he wasn't there.

Three more years pass.

Her calloused hands are rougher than ever and she had returned to living in the woods. She was tempted to wear leaves for clothing as she did several years ago. But, she'd decided against it. At age nineteen, her athletic figure had now matured and she stuck out in the right places. It would be stupid to wear leaves for clothing now that her body had changed this much.

Her namesake eyes' azure quality was well known across Hoenn. Her chocolate brown hair, though always in a bandana, always looked silky and smooth. The occasional fanged smile from her sent members of the opposite gender in a frenzy. Men tried to woo her to the extent that Professor Birch purchased a shotgun and carried it around whenever he sees his daughter's stubborn suitors.

She laughed at them, the boys who tried to win her heart with romance and flowers. She was very much uninterested in anything they had to offer. After all, she still was the Wild Girl who sought a particular someone.

She waited. And waited.

She was in her element when it happened. Swinging from tree to tree, she was without a care in the world. She aimed for the branch in front of her and let go.

Then her phone rang.

Its unexpectedness caused her to miss her target and she fell towards the earth. A piercing pain shot up her left leg.

She landed on her foot. And fell on her butt.

She angrily fought back tears as she looked at her PokéGear, wondering who would be so stupid as to call her during her 'me' moment.

An unknown number.

Probably one of those pesky suitors who wouldn't take no for an answer. She answered it, ready to scream at the unlucky bastard who was at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

She almost dropped her PokéGear.

"Sapph, it's me."

His voice was different now, a bit deeper than she remembered it. But there was no doubt about it.

"So, it's been five years. What's up?" She tried to keep her voice calm and devoid of emotion.

Tried to. It came out mocking.

Her ankle hurts.

Her butt hurts.

Her heart hurts.

"I lost my old PokéGear so I lost everybody's contact information. "

"…" Excuses.

"Where are you now?"

"…"

"Look, I really need to talk to you."

She smirked. Need to, eh? She might as well tell him.

"I'm on the way to the hot springs at Fallabor. Sprained my ankle."

She heard him inhale sharply. "When?"

"…"

"You're impossible, Sapph."

Says the unattainable boy, she thought silently.

"I'll meet you there then."

She could feel his lips forming a smile.

* * *

Review please! :D


	2. Unraveled

GAH! Finally!

xD

Schoolwork is a fanfiction writer's worst enemy... I seriously need a break from school. =_=

Enjoy!

* * *

A really long time.

She could've called Pilo for a lift but she'd rather hobble in a pathetically slow manner and think. What could be so important that made him call her after five years of agonizing silence?

She reached Fallabor Town within two hours. Her ankle had swollen to twice its size and she was in a relatively bad mood.

"Sapphire."

A pair of familiar scarlet eyes greeted her. His brows wrinkled up in concern as the boy looked at her sorry state.

Time seemed to slow down. As he approached her, she couldn't help but notice the little yet significant changes in him. He was taller and more muscular now. His face had matured and now, he was worthy to be called either handsome or gorgeous or both. His signature white hat, surprisingly, was nowhere to be seen. The scar it was supposed to be hiding is seen in plain sight.

He came up to her and put her arms onto his shoulders. She was swept by a wave of nostalgia as she felt his arms around her waist.

His scent, the feeling of his body beside hers, everything.

She missed it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still far away when I called? Look at the state of your clothes! They're filthy!" He scrunched up his nose and gave her a look of disapproval. "You're filthy."

O-kay. She didn't miss this though.

"I wasn't supposed to come here," she answered irritably as she forced herself away from him. As much as she wanted to hug him, she also wanted to deliver a kick right where the sun doesn't shine. It's complicated.

"I was on my way to Fortree when some idiot called me. Missed the branch because of a stupid phone call." She crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, Mew. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Sapph. Come here I'll hel-"

"No thanks." she interrupted flatly. "I can go by myself, thank you very much." she turned around, as dignified as she could, and proceeded to limp towards the springs.

"Go to the mixed bath, okay? I've gotta tell you something!" he called after her.

She just waved her hand impatiently and kept hobbling.

Why am I here, she thought. She didn't know what possessed her to enter the mixed bath, as per his instructions. She peeked out of the locker rooms, looked around and confirmed that nobody was there. She hurriedly strode towards the spring and sat at its edge.

Thank Arceus there was nobody there. All the regular bath goers were at the segregated bath. Even though she's used to wearing semi-revealing leaf clothing, she still disliked being naked in the hot springs. Her towel was wrapped tightly over her body, her hand holding the towel so it definitely doesn't fall off.

She dipped her injured foot into the water and sighed. It felt so good. Slowly, she inched into the steamy water.

"Hey."

His sudden appearance startled her and she almost slipped. She quickly submerged into the water and tried her best to cover herself.

"Stalker much?" she glared.

He gave her an amused look. "I did say I was going in for a dip."

He too was wearing nothing but a towel, which covered his privates. Surprisingly, he already had abs. Not the kind that would remind one of rocks lined up beside each other, mind you. They were only slightly visible, but, nevertheless, they were still abs.

She turned away, blushing furiously, and muttered "Whatever."

While concentrating on massaging her foot, she felt him enter the water and move towards her. Her heartbeat was growing faster but she ignored it and focused on her task at hand.

Water splashed onto her face.

"H-hey!" she spluttered. She irritably faced him, only to be greeted by another wave of warm water.

He was grinning. "Why are you so uptight, Sapph?"

He splashed her again.

"Stop it!" She dodged his next attack, her lips betraying a hint of a smile.

He sat beside her. Their shoulders were touching each other.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much."

"You always were a masochist."

"No, I'm not."

They sat there in silence. But not for long.

"You're prettier now. Did you know that?"

She felt warmth crawling onto her cheeks and it wasn't the water.

"No, I'm not."

He laughed. "I'm serious. There's something about you that's changed."

Maybe it was because I was hoping you'd come back for me, she thought.

She caught him staring at her thoughtfully.

"Now, what are you looking at?" She was pretty sure by now her face was Tamato red.

His eyes squinted a bit. "I was just thinking. I need your new measurements."

"Eh?"

"Well, for one thing, your breasts grew larger."

Her eyes widened. And she almost fell backwards.

"Wha-what?!"

He gave her a coy look. "Not right now, of course. I don't have my measuring tape with me. But I could take your measurements with just my hands and arms. Would you like that?"

She kicked him with her good foot. Men.

"Shaddup you perv."

Again, silence.

"So, how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Wally. Would you believe that now he's well enough to travel overseas by himself? It's amazing. I met him at a contest in Sinnoh."

"…"

She played with the loose strands of hair that hung over her face. He gave her a light nudge.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet. Don't tell me you've stopped your barbaric ways."

"…"

"Look at me."

His hand reached out and tilted her chin towards him. She pulled her head away and looked into the rising steam in front of her.

"Quit toying with me, Ruby."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" She glared at him, all those years of restrained anger and jealousy reflected in her eyes. Her fists were so tightly clenched that her knuckles became chalk white.

"You know about how I feel about you! And I keep repeating it over and over! And you just kept on ignoring it." Her voice was trembling.

"Do you have any idea how being rejected hurts? I've experienced enough rejection to last me a lifetime."

His face looked pained as he tried to get a word in. But, she wasn't done.

"I've accepted the fact that you will never love me back. But you disappear without even telling me. Where were you when I became the champion? You knew it was my dream to win the cape and be proclaimed the best in Hoenn. The least you could do was to congratulate me." Her voice slowly melted into a whisper.

"I tried to comeback when I heard that you were going to challenge the Elite Four. You could ask Marge that."

The moment those words escaped his lips he regretted it instantly. Her face darkened.

"Marge, eh?" Her voice was oozing with viciousness as she said her name.

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't." she sighed. Her burst of anger drained her. Keeping her mouth shut for five years and suddenly exploding was definitely unadvisable.

"So why have you come back?"

Her blue eyes looked wearily at him. The boy that caused her so much confusion and pain wore an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm getting married to Marge."

What?

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I asked her to marry me a month ago. And she said yes."

Somewhere within her, a light went out. The tiny spark of hope she felt when she heard his voice on her phone disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire."

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! :3


	3. Uneasy

A week later, she received an invitation to their wedding and a note asking her to become his best 'man'.

It's funny, she thought. I don't feel anything.

Preparations for the wedding were very stressful. Knowing him, he'd probably freak out about even the tiniest detail. If he could, he'd most likely do everything himself. Hidden in her room, she could see the constant hustle and bustle going on at the other house.

After sending a reply saying she'd be willing to become his best 'man', she'd started avoiding everyone. Especially the neighbors. It was everywhere.

"Have you heard?"

"About Sapphire Birch? Poor thing."

"Imagine being left by the man you love who returns, years later, just to tell you he's engaged already."

"She likes Norman's son? I thought they hated each other."

"Apparently not."

"I heard she's going to be Ruby's best 'man'."

"That's so sad."

"Well, it's to be expected. After all, they are nothing alike."

"Shhh! They might hear you!"

"But it's true."

"… Yes. I suppose so."

She also tried to avoid bumping into _her._ But she wasn't as lucky.

"Sapphire."

The Magma woman caught her sneaking out of her house in the middle of the night. She cursed inwardly before facing her.

"Marge."

"Mind if I joined you?"

"I don't see why not." Lying came easily to her now.

They walked towards Petalburg forest in silence.

"How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ruby's worried about you."

She kept walking. The raven-haired girl held onto her shoulder.

"Look. I love Ruby too. You're not the only one who has the right to love him."

"I told him first." She sounded like a whiney little kid.

"But he 'forgot' about it. Ever wondered what that meant?"

She glared at her, her azure eyes sharp as daggers. Oh, how she hated her.

Marge returned her glare. "I'm not sorry that I, for a lack of a better word, stole him from you. But you've got to pull yourself together. Admit defeat already. He's hurting, Sapphire. The boy we love is hurting."

When she didn't respond, the older girl sighed. "Ruby's right. You are hardheaded."

"So I've heard." she smirked.

The scarlet-eyed girl gave her an amused look.

"You've lost already, Sapphire Birch. And yet you still hold your head up high. Why is that?"

"I refuse to feel sorry for myself." she answered flatly. The girl in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"That's pathetic. And yet I respect you for that."

She flipped her hair before continuing. "Just a tip. Quit your moping. Hiding in your room isn't your style. Tomorrow's the rehearsal. Don't be late."

Everyone hadn't expected her to show up. Heck, even she didn't expect herself to go.

But there she was.

Her arrival created a deafening stunned silence around the room. All activity stopped and everyone's eyes were on her. It took all her willpower not to run away.

"Hey guys! Why did you start without me?" she grinned.

"Sapphire!"

He ran towards her, his face relieved and genuinely happy.

"Where were you these past few days? You didn't answer your phone and no one's answering at home too."

"Ran out of battery. Lost my charger. Papa's out of town for a conference and I was sleeping a lot lately." she smiled wearily.

He gave her a smile and asked no more questions.

All throughout the rehearsal, she laughed and joked with everyone. It was as if nothing had changed and it was just a few weeks after they had saved the world. Everyone looked happy.

But things have changed now. At first glance, it seems that life was just going on. She was there, standing beside him.

She was so close, and yet he was so far away.

He was unattainable, to say the least.

But she smiled. And laughed. So he wouldn't worry.

It's okay, she thinks. I don't feel anything.

Time flies. And now, it's time. Today, he gets married.

She'd always hated formal occasions. Why do you need to feel miserable in a stiff outfit that is so darn uncomfortable during an event that is supposed to celebrate something wonderful?

"Just this once." she muttered in front of the mirror as she attempted to untangle her limbs from the dress. For him, I'll wear this infernal gown.

She asked her friends to help her. She knew nothing about makeup, clothes, and accessories. She was the girl who wanted to look simple.

But not today.

Her blue-eyed senior gave her an understanding smile. "Leave it to us. We'll make him say you're beautiful."

"Don't hunch your shoulders." instructed her dark haired beauty, as she applied a light shade of blue on her eyelids. She added a bit of blush on her cheeks and a small amount of lipstick to give color to her lips.

"Cover your mouth if ever you get the urge to yawn, okay?" said the twin tailed Capturer. Everybody stared at her.

"Crys, everyone knows that."

She shrugged. "Well, you know. Just in case."

The Healer went over to her and placed a red flower in her hair. "The natural look suits you."

She smiled at the petite blonde haired girl. She smiled back and patted her shoulder.

"You're beautiful just the way you are. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, senior."

"Perhaps, some accessories?" asked the youngest Dexholder. She produced a box full of sparkling jewelry and picked out a pair of small flower shaped diamond earrings. It went well with a necklace, which consisted of a thin chain and a red tear shaped crystal pendant and several thin silver bangles. The azure toned strapless dress looked great with her strapped sandals.

"…"

The girls looked at their finished handiwork.

"What do you think?"

She was speechless. She almost didn't recognize herself.

"I-it's amazing! I look…"

"Beautiful."

Five heads spun around and saw the speaker of the last word.

It was him.

He looked handsome, with his black suit and red tie. His hair was gelled down, but, as always, the top part of his hair still popped up.

"You look great, Sapph." He reached towards her and took her hand.

"Fantastic job, ladies. But I'm gonna have to borrow my 'best man' for a while, that is, if you don't mind?"

"She's all yours." replied the Evolver. All four other girls felt a sadness tugging at them as they watched the wild girl uncharacteristically smile shyly at the prissy boy.

She turned to face them and gave them a genuinely happy smile.

"Thank you."

The two of them entered an empty room, save for a pair of couches and a coffee table. He led her towards one of the seats and said, "The others are in the next room. I thought I should spend some time with you before I…"

"…"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I wasn't able to say this to you when you told me, so… yeah. Congratulations on getting married, Ruby."

He returned her smile and scratched his head.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm expecting compensation, of course." she said seriously. "You have to be the maid of honor in my wedding. And you also have to wear a frilly dress."

Silence.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Kidding aside, I really do want you to be there if ever I get married." She played with the bangles on her hands. The lightheartedness in her voice disappeared and, in its place, was genuine longing. He nodded his head.

"I know." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"There's somebody out there for you, Sapph. Someday, he'll find you. Or maybe, you'll find him." he whispered comfortingly.

They looked at each other, smiled and said nothing. His scarlet eyes said everything that needed to be said.

He stood up and straightened his suit. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah."

He offered her his arm and she took it. They both exited the room, hand in hand.

Just like old times she thought.

He's getting married in a few minutes though.

He'll never be mine.

She snuck a peek at his face as they neared the chapel. He seemed calm but it was obvious that he was nervous. He caught her looking at him.

She gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back.

It won't be easy, she thought.

But I will be happy for him.

* * *

_I'm baaack! xD_

_Sorry for the really long time it took me to update. There was a video project, dynasty war, preliminary examinations and a frickin' storm involved. True story bro._  
_._._

_Tell me what you guys think. :D_


	4. Unexpected- in a good way

The wedding went on smoothly. They said their vows. They kissed. Everyone broke into applause. The couple officially became husband and wife.

She was happy for him, she really was. Even for her. Sure, she was tempted to burst out when the priest asked if anyone wanted to object to their union, but she was genuinely happy for him.

She was watching the newlyweds dancing when she started to ponder upon what she should do now. He was completely unattainable now.

Maybe I could go overseas, she thought.

She strolled towards the balcony and looked at the view. The moon was shining brightly and a beautiful garden could be seen from where she was standing. A tap on her shoulder brought her attention away from the view.

"Hey, Sapphy."

A handsome, amber-eyed boy grinned at her. She grinned back

"What's up, Gold?"

He shrugged. "I figured you might want some company."

"What makes you say that?"

He hesitated for a bit before answering.

"Misery loves company"

it took her about five seconds before his words registered into her brain. She raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm miserable?"

Upon realizing that she probably wouldn't punch him, he messed up his tousled hair and answered in a quiet voice, "Ruby chose someone else over you. Like Crystal chose someone over me. So I kinda know what it feels like."

Her eyes widened. Well that was unexpected.

"Silver?"

"Yeah. I was surprised." he laughed. There was a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"It must be hard for you."

"Not really. I try not to mind. They're my best friends, after all."

He sighed and leaned towards the balcony. "But it's hard, trying not to mind. There's something that still hurts. Somewhere deep inside. You probably feel that way too. Or maybe a bit angrier. I heard you dislike Marge."

She ignored his last remark and removed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I don't feel anything." she answered blankly.

"You're numb from the pain."

"There's no pain." she insisted. "I'm happy for them."

His golden eyes looked at her disbelievingly. "You're a strong girl, Sapph. But even the strong has to cry when they need to."

Then she felt it. A sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. She suddenly had difficulty breathing and her mask of indifference broke. Tears suppressed from years of pain and waiting flowed down her cheeks.

He pulled her into a hug. The warmth of his body gave her an unexpected sense of security.

"It hurts." she muttered quietly into his chest.

"I know. Let it out, Sapphire."

And she did.

He escorted her home afterwards.

"Feel any better?"

"Somewhat." She glared at him. "Don't tell anyone I cried. I'll kill you and hang your corpse in Petalburg woods if you do."

He laughed amusedly. "Now that's the Sapphy I know!"

She allowed herself a small smile. "Thanks, Gold."

He grinned his signature bad boy grin. "Anytime."

She turned to enter her house. Then he suddenly reached for her shoulder.

"Sapphy!"

She looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Yeah?"

His face looked a bit red even in the darkness of the night.

"Come to Jotho with me."

His unexpected invitation caused her face to turn into a light shade of pink.

"Wha- huh?"

He scratched his head as nonchalantly as he could. "I just thought that now that Ruby's married you might want to take your mind off things. Going abroad could help you do that. I could show you around."

He noticed her look of bewilderment. "B-but only if you want to, of course." he spluttered uncharacteristically.

She looked at the Hatcher amusingly. This was the guy who was extremely overconfident with his words and actions around women. But here he was, stammering like an idiot in front of her. It could be interesting to see where this was going.

Her lips curled into a smile.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Decided to upload the last chapter because I'm feeling sick of real life. Yay fan fiction. *wootwoot*

:D

HAVE SOME WILDSIDESHIPPING. YESH. I SHIP THEM.

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who actually made an effort to follow and read this story! I know I've been an inconsistent uploader so I know I'm a big pain. So thanks again. It means a lot to me! xD

Check out my other stories!

And please do leave a review :) I'd like to know if I angsted right.

~patsu


End file.
